The Winter (Remake)
by Parasmita cbhs
Summary: "hentikan itu baekkie .. wajahmu membiru"/"dorawa jebal bogoshiphe"/ "Gwenchana ,, apa yang kau lakukan Chagiya"/ "aku .. hamil" Yaoi , BLB , Mpreg , One Shot , Baekyeol , Baekhyun .


The winter

By : Rayoungie Ngie

cast main : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol , Oh Sehun

couple : BaekYeol , BaekHun

rate : T

genre : one shot, hurt / comfort , Romance , BLB , Mpreg , flash back , and others

Dislaimer : Its My story , Chara not be mine

Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy L Boy , Mpreg and Other's

Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya 'Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat'

dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk

Dan biasakan Budaya 'Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author , Saran '

Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik

Untuk Para SiDers Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca

Tapi jangan segan untuk review Siders Ok # kedip Mata

Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Aku berdiam di depan teras rumahku melihat bulir – bulir salju yang turun dan dengan perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ku ke tengah halaman rumah .

merasakan dinginya salju yang terasa di telapak kaki ku yang tanpa alas ini . ku dongakan kepalaku menatap langit yang mendung dan bisa ku rasakan juga butir salju itu menerpa wajahku dengan pelan

"Hentikan itu baekkie ,, lihat wajahmu membiru"

 _suara itu !_

aku dengan cepat menatap lurus kedepan ku temukan dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku , Senyum yg kurindukan , senyum yg tak dapat ku jamah lagi , tanpa sadar aku telah menumpahkan bulir - bulir air mata , ku coba mengapainya dengan mengulur – ulurkan tanganku tapi kakiku terasa kaku seperti tertancap paku di atas tumpukan salju ini .

"hiks ,, yeollie ,, yeollie !"

aku tak kuat ini benar – benar menyakitkan dia menghilang bayangan yang bisa kudapatkan saat musim salju itu menghilang , aku ambruk , meringkuk di Tumpukan salju yg tak dingin lagi kurasa .

"Dorawa ,, jebal bogoshipeo" – kembali ku mohon aku merindukanmu

hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan dengan lirih pula . dengan sayu ku dengar suara seseorang

"Ommo ! baekhyun gwenchanayo .. apa yang kau lakukan …?"

orang yang sedikit membuatku tenang akan kehadiranya itu mengendong ku ala bridal style dengan pelan , Dan aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan menengelamkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya , Mungkin memang hanya dia satu – satunya yg ku miliki sekarang ini

"Hunnie .. Dingin" gumamku lalu gelap , Aku Tak sadarkan , mungkin dia membawaku sampai kedalam kamar sekarang ini

.

.

.

"c..chanyeol ,, cha.. chnyeol"

aku mencoba mengapainya dengan tanganku tapi tak bisa ,, suasana disini berkabut tebal sehingga aku kesusahan untuk melihat keberadaanya yang makin lama semakin jauh dariku yang tak bisa bergerak dengan posisi berdiri ini , Seperti di halaman rumah tadi

"baekkie .. !? jangan lakukan itu lagi kau tahu aku merasa tak tenang disini baekkie-ah ini sudah lewat 1 tahun . Kau tahu ? "

dengan nada khawatir dan senyum tulus chanyeol yang cukup jauh dari ku , berujar seperti itu . Tidak ! aku benar benar tak kuasa menahan semua ini

"hiks.. jebal .. aku ingin memelukmu yeollie ,, aku merindukanmu ,, Mendekatlah Jebal !"

tumpahlah sudah air mataku saat mengatakan hal itu aku sudah Tak bisa menahan semua ini . Lalu tanpa sadar ketika aku mengedipkan mata untuk menjatuhkan air mata , Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapanku dia mendekapku aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dada bidang dan tubuh besarnya itu mendekapku dengan erat dan hangat . Lagi dan Mungkin untuk terakir kali .

"aku juga . merindukanmu .. kau tahu itu .?" ucapnya ini sudah benar benar bisa membuatku tenang .. "baekhyun . berbahagialah dengan Sehun kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu ,,? "

ujarnya dengan lirih hatiku terenyuh di buatnya dia benar aku sudah memiliki orang lain ,, dia merengangkan dekapanya dan mengelus perutku perlahan

"jaga .. buah hati kita baekhyun Aku menitipkanya .!" aku menatapnya tak percaya .. apa yang dia katakan barusan

Buah hati kita

Apa dia gila aku ini seorang namja walau pernah melakukan hal yang benar benar di larang tuhan dengan Chanyeol tapi tetap saja ini aneh . Chanyeol memegang Bahuku

"baekkie ,, saranghae .. mianhae meninggalkan mu begi tu cepat .. Kau tahu kan ini semua di luar kuasaku ! "

dia mendongakan kepalaku pelan mengecup lama puncak kepalaku , kedua mataku yang memerah sehabis menangis . kedua pipiku yang tirus dan memerah , dan terakhir dia mencium bibirku yg berwarna peach itu , dan kali ini aku benar benar tak kuasa menahan semua kerinduan ini tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan menekanya kuat ,daging kenyal yang sudah menjadi candu bagiku ini melumat pelan bibir peach ini menyalurkan semua kerinduan lewat ciuman panjang ini sampai dia mulai memudar ..

"yeol .. yeollie" aku mengerjapkan mataku , setelah menyudahi ciuman itu dia gengam tanganku kuat . seperti engan melepasku

"apa ini ?terakhir kali kita akan bertemu yeolli .heum? apakah kita tak bisa bertemu lagi yeoli . Saat musim dingin Tiba ",, tanyaku dengan nada khawatir karena dia semakin memudar saja dia mengeleng pelan dia menatap mataku sorot matanya sangat meyakinkan dan sarat akan penuntutan

"suatu saat nanti di kehidupan yang baru Kita akan bertemu , Aku yakin itu ! . baekkie Saranghae .. Gumawo " ucap chanyeol setelah itu HILANG dari hadapanku . Dan aku Mematung di tempat .

.

.

"CHANYEOL!"

aku berteriak keras terbangun dari tidur , tersadar dari mimpi yang indah juga buruk bagi ku .. ini tentu saja membuat namja disampingku yg tadinya tertidur pun lansung duduk menghadapku dengan mata nya yg memerah khas orang baru bangun tidur

"Wae ,? Gwenchana ? "

tanyanya padaku lembut sebagai seorang suami dia termasuk kategori yang hangat dan romantis .. dia mengelus kepalaku pelan menyalurkan ketenangan

"hun.. hunnie.." aku memeluknya erat menumpahkan semua air mataku yang ku tahan sedari tadi dan air mataku pun sampai merembes ke piyamanya namja yang berstatus sebagai suamiku ini adalah tempat pelampiasan ku yah Kurang lebih seperti itu aku tahu dia juga tersakiti oleh ku yang masih memikirkan orang yang jelas – jelas sudah

 _MENINGAL DUNIA_

Tapi dia bisa memakluminya . karena aku tahu bahwa dia benar – benar mencintaiku sepenuhnya dengan sabar dan pelan dia mengelus pelan surai rambutku

"Dia pergi hunnie .. hiks .. dia pergi "

dan kini kurasa dia benar benar kecewa padaku karena dia melepaskan dekapanku secara tidak lembut dan memegang kedua bahuku

"baekhyun.. tak bisa kah kau melupakan Dia huh ? baekhyun lihat aku ! aku disini ! berdiri untukmu ! Sebagai suamimu , Penjaga hatimu , Baekhyun Mengertilah ! " dia berkata dengan sedikit emosi namun tetap terdengar tenang #kaya apa jelaskanya yah..

Aku menatap wajah nan tampan di hadapanku ini dengan intens dagu runcingnya ,bibir merahnya , hidung bangirnya , pipi tirusnya , dan mata yang selalu tenang itu membuat aku tak enak hati karena telah mengabaikankanya beberapa bulan setelah mereka menikah

"H..Hunnie aku akan melupakanya aku janji ! Tapi aku butuh waktu "

aku tak pernah menyangka bibir merahnya ini terasa begitu lembut seperti permen kapas aku tak bisa mencerna apapun dia telah menciumku dengan lembut sekarang tanpa nafsu apapun , namja ini telah membuatku terhanyut hinga melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya yang kokoh

"Nghhh"

aku mendesah pelan saat dia menelusupkan lidah nya di dalam mulutku dia benar benar Seorang ahli Tapi tunggu dulu . aku mengingat sesuatu

 _Buah hati kita_

aku dengan pelan mendorong sehun . aku kehabisan pasokan oksigen . karena sehun begitu pintar dalam bermain di bibir . selain itu aku juga memikirkan pernyataan Chanyeol .tentang anak . aku mengelus perut rataku dengan pelan . seperti ada sesuatu disana .sesuatu yang di sebut

 _KEHIDUPAN_

Sehun mungkin sekarang memandangku aneh .aku menumpahkan air mata lagi dan memeluk sehun membagi tangis bahagia padanya menengelamkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya yang jenjang

"Sehun .. "

pangilku padanya , dia hanya bergumam . aku mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya

"aku .. Hamil"

bisikkku padanya .mungkin sekarang ia terkejut dan membulatkan matanya dengan peryataan ku Tapi itu kenyataan Ini hadiah Dari Chanyeol pada hari ulang tahunku

IN THE DAY IN THE WINTER . THANK YOU CHAGI SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI !

.

The End

.

.

Epilog ?

"Appa ? Appa ?" Pangil Si kecil Oh ChanSe - Hyun Menari lengan baekhyun begitu kuat ,

"Wae .? Chanse - Ya" tanya baekhyun mengendong Chanse agar tidak menarik tangannya terus ,

"Chanse mau esklim itu .."

Chanse menunjuk penjual Ice Cream yg ada di ujung jalan dengan mulut di poutkan ,

"Chanse , Mau itu ?"

Tanya baekhyun dan Chanse Menganguk antusias "Kajja kita beli ice Cream "

...

"Ice cream Strawberry 2 Ahjushi "

"Ne ..!"

Dan ice cream pun di buatkan . Chanse yg sedari tadi di gendong baekhyun meminta di turunkan , baekhyun pun menurunkanya dan Chanse lansung berlarian di sekitar jalan itu dengan riang tanpa melihat sekitar , Chanse tetap berlari sampai

 _Bruukkk_

"Chanse – Ya !"

Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah chanse yg menabrak seorang anak kecil tadi . Chanse tidak menangis dia hanya mengaduh kesakitan , dan anak kecil yg di tabrak itu segera memangil seorang Namja manis juga dengan sebutan "Dad"

"Ya . Ampun Chanse . Lain kali jangan Berlarian Yah .. A CheoseongHamnida .. Lu – Han ?"

"A . Baekhyun – a "

..

Kedua Bocah Namja manis itu bermain bersama di sekitar tempat itu , Sedangkan Dua namja Yg sudah Menjadi 'Ayah' ini duduk Sambil berbincang du Bangku yg di sediakan di Sekitar Situ .

"Jadi Namanya Hangin "

"Ne .."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Anak Luhan yg bernama Hangin itu , Telinga lebar , mata Bulat den berbinar Seperti luhan , Bibir Yg penuh , Dan pipi chubby . Mengingatkanya akan seseorang , Dia seperti

"Chanyeol ?"

"Ne ?"

"Ah .. Aniya lu ?"

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada Hangin dan Chanse yg bermain ilalang di pinggir jalan itu

" _suatu saat nanti di kehidupan yang baru_ _Kita akan bertemu , Aku yakin itu !_ _._ _baekki_ _e Saranghae_ _.._ _G_ _umawo "_ _– Chanyeol_

Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol Selamanya .

End Epilog

.

.

A/N :

Ok jadi ini adalah Fanfic pertama yg Ku Remake Hahahaha #tertawa nista

Jadi gimana Chingu deul , ? Kurang ya . Ngie tahu . Typos Bertebaran . Ngie rasa masih ada meski tak terlalu banyak .

Oh ya Ngie Baekhyun ini hamil nya Hamil Ghaib Hahahaha # Gaje . eh beneran loh Pas Chanyeol ngelus Baekhyun Masih ingat Gak . Kalau Gak Scrool ke atas lagi . Yah entah kenapa setelah ada yg nanya Baekhyun itu hamilnya karena apa ? yah jadi ku jawab Ghaib . Sebenarnya dia Sih Yg Ngasih Tahu Hahaha .# Dilempar

Ok Ngie juga sudah Nambahin Epilog di atas yg gajenya Ampun dah

Ayo Baca fict Karya Ngie yg lainya . #promosi Mode on

Berkenan untuk Bertanya ?

Review ?

Rayoungie – Ngie

(19 feb 2016)


End file.
